Shuriki
Shuriki is an evil, power-hungry sorceress from the Northern Islands and the main antagonist in both Elena and the Secret of Avalor and the first half of the second season of Elena of Avalor. Appearances Sofia the First Forty-one years before the special, Elena and the Secret of Avalor, this power-hungry sorceress attacked the Kingdom of Avalor and killed the King and Queen. Avalor's Royal Sorcerer, Alakazar, cast a spell to protect the remaining members of the Royal Family of Avalor by placing them inside an Enchanted Painting. To buy Alakazar time, Crown Princess Elena of Avalor faced Shuriki on her own. Shuriki tried to strike Elena down but the Amulet of Avalor saved her life at the cost of her freedom by pulling her into it. Alakazar found the Amulet and sprited it away and Avalor fell to Shuriki, who would rule Avalor for the next forty-one years until she was defeated by Elena, who was freed from the Amulet of Avalor by Princess Sofia of Enchancia. Elena of Avalor Shuriki appears in the prologue of "First Day of Rule". She and her rule of Avalor are referenced by many of the characters in the series. During the last scene of Realm of the Jaquins, Shuriki reprises her role and gains magic from the red crystal Victor Delgado obtained from Vallaestrella while Elena and the others were busy with Marimonda. She seeks revenge and tries to conquer Avalor again. Season Two She continues working with Victor and Carla, reluctantly, to attempt to forge a new and stronger wand for herself to help in taking over Avalor again, with her focus being on taking out Elena and the Guardians of Avalor, the Jaquins, as top priority so they can't stop her again like before with Sofia and her family's help. She grows impatient with the small gems the Delgados bring her as none of them have the power to create a new wand for her. She sends them to Tepet Maru to retrieve the powerful Jewel of Maru for her, but thanks to Elena, they fail to retrieve it, and Elena seals it away permanently. They then try to head for the neighboring kingdom of Paraíso to retrieve a jewel from there for Shuriki to make her new wand from, but find the border reinforced by additional guards thanks to the new peace treaty and alliance between Elena and Paraíso's princess, and the Delgados wanted fugitives by Avalor. Trapped within Avalor's borders now, Shuriki decides to target the jewel at the center of Queen Lucia's Carnaval Tiara as the one to forge a new wand from, especially considering that was what Victor and Carla were primarily after before being stopped by Elena and her family and being exiled again. Knowing the Avalor Royal Treasury would be heavily guarded with booby traps for security purposes, Shuriki has Carla disguise herself with a potion as a distant cousin of Armando named "Rita Perez" to try and get close to Elena so Carla can sneak into the Treasury and steal the tiara. Though Carla is prevented from doing so because of the celebration being held regarding the Jaquins, she does manage to get in good graces with Elena and Naomi during this time, while being warned by her father Victor that the potion won't last forever, so she has to make her move at some point before the potion expires and her cover is blown. After Carla fails a couple more times to attain the tiara, she reports back to Shuriki of her inability to get the tiara, but having learned of a Reversal Potion that Mateo is working on to revive Alacazar's arch-enemy Fiero from his petrified state. Shuriki realizes that Fiero would be a powerful and valuable ally in her revenge on Elena due to him being a malvago, and makes plans to get Mateo's potion to use herself to revive Fiero and recruit him to her cause. In the following episode, "Rise of the Sorceress", Carla is able to get the potion, allowing Shuriki to restore Fiero to flesh and blood. Though Fiero is still incensed with Shuriki for banishing him from Avalor several years prior, he agrees to help her break into the Royal Treasury to get the jewel from Queen Lucia's tiara in return for her help getting the Codex Maru. They succeed at getting the jewel from Lucia's tiara, but Mateo forces Fiero to escape with only a few blank pages from the Codex. As they leave, they are spotted by none other than Elena herself, who is horrified to see Shuriki again, being reminded of the fateful day when Shuriki cut down her parents in front of her very eyes, and her new allies in the Delgados and Fiero. Before Shuriki can cut down Elena this time, taunting her that she doesn't have the Amulet of Avalor to protect her now, Mateo passes Elena the Scepter of Light, allowing Elena to overpower Shuriki and break her new wand. Realizing Elena is too strong with the Scepter of Light, Fiero suggests a retreat. As they flee into the woods where Shuriki's carriage is located, Fiero reveals the pages he stole from the Codex, and using his dark magic to render the writing visible, he reveals that the information on them will lead them to something powerful enough to face Elena, but only is willing to provide Shuriki the details if she agrees to make him Royal Malvago when she takes over Avalor again. Shuriki agrees to make Fiero the Royal Malvago, and at Fiero's urgency, they make haste to begin the search and head for the carriage, escaping before Elena could find them with Gabe, Naomi, and Mateo. It is revealed in the following episode, "Shapeshifters", that the pages Fiero stole lead to the dark counterpart of the Scepter of Light, the Scepter of Night, which Mateo's grandfather and Fiero's arch-enemy, Alacazar, broke up and hid, with the only way to find them being through several riddles he cleverly hid via a spell to render the pages blank, along with the writing in Mateo's lab. Elena, Mateo, and Gabe realize they have to get the pieces before Shuriki does. In the next episode, "The Scepter of Night", Shuriki and her crew head for the abandoned capital of Tepet Muul, which according to the pages Fiero stole, are where the first piece of the Scepter of Night is located. Shuriki has to endure arguing between Fiero and the Delgados over how she named Fiero her Royal Malvago when she takes over again while they will only be regular Malvagos, making them feel underappreciated. However, when they find the pyramid that the scepter piece is in, they run into Elena, joined by Mateo, Gabe, Naomi, Skylar, Luna, Migs, and Dulce. Fiero has Shuriki and Carla retreat in their carriage as a decoy while he and Victor, who followed Fiero without him noticing at first, tail Elena and Mateo into the pyramid. However, when they return to the carriage, they report that Elena got the first piece, but they know the riddle Alacazar left behind that leads to the second. Carla also mentions how they could try to get the first piece back from Elena when she comes for the second piece, impressing Shuriki, thinking there is hope for Carla to be a villain yet, before they set off to find the second piece, unaware that Elena and her friends would be right behind them as they attempt to decipher the riddle as well. In the following episode, "The Race for the Realm", Shuriki and her crew are struggling to figure out where the second piece of the Scepter of Night is. When they realize it is in the Jaquin homeworld of Vallaestrella, the decision is made to split up to have the Delgados go after Mateo, Gabe, Migs, and Dulce, who were on their way back to the palace to lock the Scepter of Night's Staff in the Royal Treasury, with Fiero granting Victor and Carla their Malvago powers, while Fiero and Shuriki meet up with Troyo, who leads them to where Cruz was laying low with his sister, Vestia, after being busted out of jail. Shuriki offers Cruz and Vestia a chance for revenge if they help her enter Vallaestrella, and the twin sibling Jaquins agree. Traveling to Vallaestrella, they soon learn from some local Flaringos that Elena and Naomi were on their way to Monter Grande Garra to find the last piece of the Scepter of Night, the Jewel. Heading there themselves, Shuriki and Fiero are soon seen by Elena, and consumed with thoughts of revenge for King Raul and Queen Lucia being murdered by Shuriki, Elena goes after her, leaving Naomi to face Fiero alone. Shuriki and Cruz are able to wear Elena down by having her overtax herself using the Scepter of Light, until she falls off Skylar, severely weakened. With Elena incapacitated, Shuriki and Cruz return to meet up with Fiero and Vestia, who were able to overpower Naomi and Luna and retrieve both the Scepter of Night's Mount and the Jewel. Returning to Avalor, Shuriki unites the three pieces into the complete Scepter of Night, before Fiero explains that he needs to teach her on how to use it properly. Shuriki is quick to ask Fiero to get started on teaching her so she can launch her second takeover of Avalor as soon as possible. After that, in "A Tale of Two Scepters", Shuriki is having trouble mastering the basic spells on the Scepter of Night, but upon learning that Elena and Skylar just passed their hideout and are probably heading to Vallaestrella, Shuriki sends Cruz to pursue them and report back on what he discovers. When he returns to reveal Elena is being trained by the Sun Birds to master the Scepter of Light, Shuriki demands Fiero teach her the stronger, and more powerful, spells in the Scepter of Night. Fiero reluctantly tells her how to activate the powerful Dark Fire spell, but Shuriki soon finds herself quickly fatigued by it. Fiero explains that, like with Elena and the Scepter of Light, the stronger the spell, the more energy is drained from the wielder in the process. Despite this, Shuriki leaves on Cruz to cause some trouble in Avalor, only to be confronted by Elena and Skylar. As both Shuriki and Elena wear themselves down casting spells against each other, Shuriki soon realizes Elena pursued her to the royal palace. Spotting Isabel heading into her tower, Shuriki uses this to her advantage as she engulfs the tower in Dark Fire to distract Elena while she and Cruz escape. With Elena forced to save her little sister by putting out the Dark Fire with her Blaze, Shuriki and Cruz return to their hideout, where Fiero suggests retreating to another location in case Elena knows where they are now. Shuriki agrees, and she and Fiero are last seen through the Scepter of Light's Farsight spell by Elena and Isabel as the two sorcerers retreat into the jungle on Cruz and Vestia. In the one-hour special, "Song of the Sirenas", Shuriki has finished her training with the Scepter of Night, and together with Cruz, Vestia, and Fiero, heads for Nueva Vista to deal with Elena once and for all. After the Delgados catch up to them, they are engaged by Migs, Luna, and Skylar, but Shuriki is able to disorient them long enough to escape and reach Nueva Vista. After luring the float that Elena was on into a side canal, Shuriki ambushes her with Fiero, and though Elena tries to conceal herself with the Scepter of Light's Vanish spell, her necklace from her cousin, Duke Cristobal, is still showing, allowing Shuriki to hit her with the Scepter of Night's Chaos spell, disorienting Elena, allowing Shuriki to use the Dark Fire spell to knock her into the canal, leaving her to drown (where she is saved by Marisa). With Elena supposedly dead, Shuriki arrives to confront Esteban, Isabel, Francisco, and Luisa, intending to lock them up in the tower, and it is revealed that Cristoban is in league with Shuriki, having been bribed with gold by her to betray his familia to have Nueva Vista spared under Shuriki's reign, but when Elena overthrew Shuriki, Cristoban's gold supply dried up, and he wanted revenge. Shuriki is about to claim victory, when Cristoban reports the Elena is alive, but he locked her up in his tower, only for Elena and the others to be broken out by Mateo, Gabe, and Naomi on the Jaquins. Infuriated, Shuriki pursues Elena on Cruz as she tries to flee on the Royal Yacht, but just when she has Elena at her mercy, Cristoban's ship is intercepted by the Sirenas, and ran aground into Cristoban's palace. Shuriki goes after Elena on Cruz, but after the two exchange several blows with each other, Shuriki manages to hit Skylar, disorienting him, causing him to crash land. Elena manages to wound Cruz on his wing, forcing Shuriki to dismount him as he retreats, having had enough of being shot at by Elena. Shuriki soon manages to hit and disable the Scepter of Light with Dark Fire, and with Elena trapped on the tower, with nowhere to escape now, it looks like the sorceress finally has the Crown Princess at her mercy. With a final sadistic goodbye, taunting that once she takes out Elena, Isabel and the rest of the family are next, Shuriki fires her Demolish spell at Elena, who pleads with the Scepter of Light at the last second to cast its Vanish spell and save her, but it looks like it is too late. For a moment, Shuriki believes she's finally murdered Elena, only to hear Elena's voice behind her whisper that she missed, before Elena reveals herself to still be very much alive, the Scepter of Light having been able to overpower Shuriki's Dark Fire she hit it with and save Elena just in time. Before Shuriki can retaliate, Elena hits her point-blank with Blaze, and when the flames clear, there's nothing left of Shuriki except for the Jewel from the Scepter of Night, which Cruz is able to escape with and return to the Delgados, who escaped their fight with Gabe, Naomi, and Mateo, which resulted in Fiero being petrified again, and with the Jewel in their possession, the Delgados prepare to retreat with Cruz and Vestia. For now, it looks like Elena has finally destroyed Shuriki and ensured she can no longer threaten Avalor ever again. In "Not Without My Magic", it is revealed by Quita Moz that she is not the darkness Elena needs to face in order to become Queen, and that the darkness is even more dangerous than Shuriki. Appearances Season One * Realm of the Jaquins (first appearance) Season Two * The Jewel of Maru * A Spy in the Palace * The Scepter of Night * The Race for the Realm * A Tale of Two Scepters * Song of the Sirenas Season Three *The Magic Within (mentioned and flashback) Trivia * Her name is a reference to the kanji in the phrase "power to end everything" (すべてを'終'わる'力'?), hence her goal to kill the King and Queen of Avalor. * Shuriki also means in Japanese "mighty witch", once formed and in imperative form. *Shuriki's spell, the one she used to murder Elena's parents and which she also tried to use on her, appears to be based on the Killing Curse from Harry Potter. Both are green and both have an instantly fatal effect on living beings unless said beings are protected by an immensely powerful magic (the Amulet of Avalor in Elena's case, and his mother's loving sacrificial protection in Harry's case). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Magic users Category:Deceased characters